Taking Over Me
by Pink Potter
Summary: Na batalha final Gina foi atingida por um feitiço muito forte... Agora, Draco vive sozinho, pois não pode convencêla de que a ama, como é sua vida agora que não a tem mais por perto? Uma songfic DG aí p vcs!
1. Chapter 1

**1) Taking over me**

**Era uma noite fria e chuvosa, contudo, por mais frio que estivesse lá fora, ele não sentia frio, estava aquecido e confortável, na sala de estar do seu apartamento. Porém, o mais importante para que não estive percebendo as indicações de que o inverno estava chegando, era a presença dela ali. Estavam no sofá, ele sentado e ela deitada, com a cabeça sobre sua perna, rindo de uma coisa qualquer, mais uma vez o importante não era o assunto da conversa, e sim a pessoa com quem estava conversando... Ela.**

**Passava os dedos delicadamente sobre sua face macia, sua vida passou a ter sentindo quando ela desejou fazer parte desta. Ela sentou no sofá e o encarou, agora ela tocou sua face, fazendo-o fechar os olhos, fazendo-o desejar que aquele momento não acabasse... Um sorriso sincero brotou dos lábios dela, o sorriso mais lindo que já vira e que simplesmente adorava. Aproximou seus lábios dos dela e lentamente os tocou, iniciou um beijo intenso e demorado, cheio de paixão e desejo. **

**Suas mãos procuraram a cintura dela e lá repousaram, a garota bagunçava seus cabelos com as duas mãos. Ele a deitou novamente no sofá, ficando por cima dela, com cuidado para não machucá-la com o peso de seu corpo. Queria amá-la naquele momento, queria senti-la mais uma vez em seus braços... Finalizou o beijou e a fitou, aqueles olhos castanhos o olhavam com carinho, ele então disse:**

** Eu te amo, Gina - ela deu um sorriso triste, aquilo cortou seu coração. Uma lágrima rolou da face dela, mas ele rapidamente a enxugou.**

** Ama? - a doce voz dela ecoou com tristeza.**

** Mais que tudo - ele respondeu.**

** Quem é você? Eu não lembro! Quem é você? - Gina perguntou, mais lágrimas rolaram do seu rosto, mas ele não podia mais enxugá-las.**

** Eu... Eu... - por mais que tentasse, as palavras não saiam de sua boca e o desespero em vê-la chorando estava deixando-o louco - Amo você, Gina! Amo você!**

** Ama? - a mesma pergunta, ele agora não conseguia mais se mexer, era como se estivesse sob algum feitiço paralisante, apenas podia vê-la chorar.**

** GINAAAAAAAAA - acordou gritando assustado enquanto sentava na cama, mais uma vez aquele pesadelo, ela sempre estava neles... Draco Malfoy respirou pesadamente, olhou para a chuva que caia lá fora, sentiu frio... Ela não estava ali. Levantou, não tinha mais sono. Caminhou até a escrivaninha que havia em seu quarto, olhou mais uma vez aquele jornal, só ali podia vê-la novamente. Virginia Weasley estava na capa de um jornal, ao lado de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, o trio de aurores conseguira capturar algum comensal foragido, no dia anterior em Paris.**

_** i You don't remember me but I remember you (Você não lembra de mim, mas eu lembro de você) /i **_

**Ela era uma aurora de prestígio, ajudara na derrota de Voldemort há quase três anos atrás, ao lado de Harry e Hermione, os quais estavam casados há alguns meses. Por que tinha que pensar nela, se ela sequer lembrava de sua existência? Malditas as feridas da guerra, pensou ele. "Maldito seja o amor, por me deixar desta maneira só por não tê-la ao meu lado!", disse para si mesmo. Tentara nesses últimos três anos esquecê-la, mas foi em vão. **

**A marca que conseguira fazer em seu coração fora forte demais para desaparecer em tão pouco tempo! Pouco tempo? Não... Ele não considerava três anos pouco tempo, então se não conseguiu tirá-la completamente de sua vida, nunca mais o faria. Mas o pior de tudo era que não queria esquecê-la, não queria apagar de sua memórias os momentos mais felizes de sua vida, não queria... Mas tentou! Felizmente ou infelizmente, ele não sabia como considerar, não podia controlar suas lembranças, logo ela sempre estaria em seu coração.**

**_ i I lie, awake and try so hard not to think of you! But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do... (Eu deitava, acordava e tentava ferozmente não pensar em você, mas quem pode decidir o que sonha?E eu também sonho...) /i _**

**O período que viveu ao lado dela foi tão curto se comparado ao quanto poderia durar, mas ao mesmo tempo tão intenso, talvez por isso o tempo não influenciou nas conseqüências daquele romance, e até hoje o amor que sente por ela vive em seu coração, não foi esquecido assim que a perdeu... Quando a perdeu? Há três anos. Como deixou isso acontecer? Ele não pôde evitar! E por que não? Simplesmente porque ela era Virginia Weasley, e simplesmente ninguém manda em Virginia Weasley. **

**Na última batalha contra Voldemort, Gina ainda estava na escola de aurores, mas como já participara de várias outras batalhas, ninguém conseguiu impedi-la de participar daquela, ninguém... Nem mesmo Draco, com quem tinha um romance secreto. Enquanto Harry Potter duelava com o Lord das Trevas, os aurores enfrentavam comensais da morte, e num desses duelos, encontrava-se Gina, a garota duelava com ninguém menos que Lucius Malfoy. O homem tinha raiva da garota, pois ele sabia do romance do filho com a Weasley, então aquele momento seria ideal para um "acerto" de contas.**

**Draco quando notou o oponente de sua namorada, tentou ajudá-la, mas foi impedido por outros comensais. O jovem Malfoy desonrou a família quando entrou para a Ordem da Fênix assim que concluiu Hogwarts, mas o único que sabia a razão era Lucius, Draco abandonara tudo por uma garota, e isso o deixou furioso, jurou vingança ao próprio filho por tamanha vergonha!**

_** i I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you (Eu acredito em você, eu jogaria tudo pro alto para encontrar você) /i **_

**Por isso, Lucius não perderia a oportunidade de acabar com a namorada de Draco, seria a vingança perfeita contra o traidor do seu próprio sangue. O desespero tomava conta de Draco a cada golpe do pai em Gina. Por mais que a garota fosse boa, ela ainda não era formada, não tinha a experiência que o homem tinha em duelos, e isso estava deixando-o louco. Queria ajudá-la, queria protegê-la, queria evitar que se machucasse... Foi atingido pelo total desespero, quando a viu caída no chão, fora atingida por uma das maldiçoes imperdoáveis. **

**Paralisou o comensal com o qual duelara e correu até ela, mas era tarde demais... Seu pai acabara de lançar um feitiço na ruiva, mas não fora um "Avada Kedrava", e sim um feitiço de memória. Sim, Lucius a atingiu com um feitiço permanente de memória, Draco conhecia aquele feitiço... Ele era capaz de apagar o sentimento mais importante da pessoa atingida, e Gina desmaiou ao recebê-lo. Lucius foi golpeado por Hermione Granger, a qual olhou com preocupação para a amiga. Draco sempre suspeitara que a morena sabia do romance entre ele e Gina, mas nunca teve coragem de perguntar.**

**Aproximou-se da garota e a reanimou, Gina acordou imediatamente e olhou friamente aquele que lhe segurava com carinho, mas sorriu indiferente. O coração dele bateu acelerado, implorava para que a garota estivesse brincando e falasse logo o quanto o amava, mas ela não fez isso. Continuou imóvel olhando intrigada para Draco. **

** Gina? - ele arriscou.**

** Sim? - ela respondeu, pelo menos lembrava-se quem era.**

** Sou eu, Draco.**

** Desculpa, mas eu te conheço? - aquela pergunta fez uma lágrima rolar sobre a face do loiro.**

** Conhece - sua voz saiu rouca - Gina, eu te amo!**

** Ama? - a doce voz dela ecoou com tristeza, parecia que sofrera ao saber aquilo, talvez porque não fosse capaz de corresponder aquele que parecia tão sincero.**

** Mais que tudo - ele respondeu.**

** Quem é você? Eu não lembro! Quem é você? - Gina perguntou, mais lágrimas rolaram do rosto dele. O sentimento de perda tomou seu coração, ela não morrera, mas esqueceu completamente quem tanto lhe amava.**

_** i I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me (Eu preciso estar com você para viver, para respirar, você me tomou totalmente) /i  
**_

** Malfoy, vá embora - Hermione se aproximou.**

** Mione? - Gina a reconheceu - Mione, quem é ele?**

** Depois eu te explico, Gi - Hermione virou para Draco - Vá, ajude os outros, depois você fala com ela.**

** Certo - Draco afastou-se tristemente das garotas, Hermione ajudou Gina a levantar e parecia falar algo a ruiva. **

**Aquele fora o dia mais triste de sua vida, depois dele, nunca mais conseguiu ser feliz novamente. Draco a procurou, mas foi inútil, ela não o reconhecera, o sentimento mais importante de Gina era o amor que sentia por Draco e ele simplesmente desapareceu com o feitiço de memória que Lucius lançou nela, provavelmente não haveria vingança mais perfeita. Pelo visto, Hermione explicara o que aconteceu, que ela fora atingida por um feitiço de memória e que esquecera de Draco, mas Hermione jurou que tiveram algo muito forte, porém Gina não conseguia lembrar.**

**Voldemort fora derrotado, a Ordem da Fênix desfez-se. Como Gina o repelia, Draco decidiu deixar o país, mudou-se assim que as coisas se acalmaram. Estava magoado, por mais que ela tivesse esquecido, por que não lhe dera uma nova chance? Por que não tentar amá-lo novamente? Não implorou mais, deixou tudo pra trás e mudou-se para França, sua nova casa agora era em Paris, perto do centro da cidade.**

**_ i Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had?( Você esqueceu tudo que eu sei?E tudo que nós tivemos?) /i  
_**

**Provavelmente por influência da família, sempre soube que os Weasley não aceitariam o namoro deles, então antes que a história se repetisse, Gina se apaixonasse por Malfoy, eles encheram a cabeça dela de coisas contra ele... Sim, depois que ela esqueceu, os Weasley ficaram sabendo do namoro dos dois, esse fator também acelerou a mudança de Draco, afinal podia sentir a reprovação em todo canto que havia um Weasley.**

**Mas como tudo começou? Como se apaixonaram e quando? O inicio de tudo está no sétimo ano de Draco Malfoy, num baile de inverno... Gina caminhava sozinha perto do lago, acabara de descobrir que sua amiga namorava o garoto pelo qual sempre fora apaixonada. Mas Gina não sentia raiva de Hermione ou Harry, afinal, não se manda no coração... Ficara feliz, já que se gostavam e finalmente decidiram namorar! Tinha que confessar que se sentiu diferente quando soube, mas aquela não era a razão de sua tristeza.**

**Sentia vontade de chorar, e não reprimiu as lágrimas que rolaram pelo seu rosto, estava sozinha, na verdade, queria aquele momento de solidão, mas então, a última pessoa que ela esperava encontrar apareceu, Draco Malfoy. O loiro vinha na direção dela, também estava sozinho, Gina já esperava algum tipo de gozação, afinal Malfoy sempre a insultou...**

** O que aconteceu Weasley, foi chocante demais o namoro do Cicatriz com a sangue-ruim? - perguntou com desdém, mas Gina não o atacou, não tinha forças para isso, estava triste demais, ela apenas o olhou. Seu rosto molhado de lágrimas provavelmente amoleceu o coração do loiro, mas Gina esperava mais gozação, porém ele não fez isso - Desculpe.**

** Hã? - não, certamente Gina não ouvira direito, Malfoy estava desculpando-se?**

** Eu disse "desculpe" está bem! Não posso? - quase gritou com ela, mas Gina apenas sorriu, ele estava sendo educado, aquilo era algo realmente incomum - Eu sou um idiota!**

** Eu sei, mas... - ele a olhou com raiva - Pensei que você não soubesse.**

** Engraçadinha - Malfoy sentou na beira do lago.**

** Por que está aqui, Malfoy? - ela enxugou o rosto e sentou também.**

** Eu não sei, mas acho que estou aqui por sua causa.**

** Minha causa?**

** Sim, desde aquele dia em que... - ele a olhou, percebeu o quanto Gina corou - Em que quase nos beijamos, bem... Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você - há quase um mês atrás, numa detenção em conjunto, Draco e Gina ficaram sozinhos na sala de Filch, depois de muita discussão, ela escorregou e caiu sobre ele, foi a primeira vez que seus olhares se encontraram de verdade, eles por pouco não se beijaram. **

**Aquele era o real motivo da tristeza dela, Draco Malfoy! Estranho pensar que alguém que tanto odiara a fazia sofrer porque agora se sentia apaixonada por ele, mas não pediu para seu coração gostar dele, apenas... Aconteceu! Depois do quase beijo não podia mais vê-lo que ruborizava, evitava que seus olhares se encontrassem, fugia dele quando o avistava no corredor... Assim estavam sendo os últimos dias de Gina desde a detenção com Draco, mas o pior foi vê-lo nos braços de Pansy no baile de inverno.**

** Você pensa em mim? - ela perguntou.**

** Não deveria, mas... Penso sim - Draco a encarou.**

** Não deveria?**

** Não! Além de ser uma Weasley é apaixonada pelo Potter! - disse ele.**

** Está apaixonado por mim, Malfoy? - Gina perguntou, Draco ficou pálido.**

** Claro que não, Weasley, está louca? Apenas, apenas... - não sabia o que dizer.**

_** i You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand, I knew you loved me then(Você me viu lamentar meu amor por você, e tocou em minha mão, eu soube então que você me ama) /i **_

** Você...? - ela disse sorrindo, Gina tocou a mão de Malfoy e como previra ele não a repeliu, será que realmente era correspondida? Aproximou seu rosto lentamente do dele, Draco estava estático. Seus lábios então se encontraram, ele tocou o rosto dela, deixando-a feliz, aprofundou aquele beijo com carinho, o qual nunca imaginou sentir por ninguém - Eu também estou apaixonada por você, Draco.**

** Es-está?**

** Sim - ele a beijou novamente. Foi assim que começou o romance entre Draco e Gina, mas eles não contaram a ninguém. Namoraram por quase três anos escondido, sem que família Weasley soubesse, afinal não consideravam Malfoy ainda de confiança. Por mais que o loiro tivesse abandonado o pai e entrado para Ordem, ainda o viam como alguém que a qualquer momento poderia traí-los.**

**Quando concluíra a escola de aurores, foi quando batalha final aconteceu, afinal Harry julgou-se capaz de finalmente enfrentar Voldemort. E então a perdeu, não porque fizera algo para isso, ou porque a morte os separara, mas sim porque ela esquecera todo amor que tinham, sentimento que começou de uma simples paixão, mas evoluiu de tamanha forma que chegara a ser o sentimento mais importante de Gina, e é claro, de Draco.**

**Lembrar dela era doloroso, três anos longe e ainda assim seus sentimentos estavam tão vivos quanto antes. Caminhou até o banheiro, abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto, para afastar o vestígio de sono que tinha. Olhou para seu reflexo no espelho, diferente de antes, seus cabelos estavam quase nos ombros, uma fina barba nascia em rosto, seu olhar era triste e infeliz.**

**_ i I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough, so many things inside that are just like you, you are taking over (Eu olho no espelho e vejo seu rosto, se eu olho fundo o bastante, há tanta coisa dentro de mim como você. Você me tomou totalmente) /i _**

**Voltou para o quarto, trocou de roupa e, por cima, vestiu um sobretudo. Não conseguiria mais dormir, então decidiu sair de casa, a chuva agora estava mais fina, mas o frio persistia. Caminhou sem rumo pelas cidades iluminadas, Paris estava silenciosa, poucas pessoas nas ruas, afinal era madrugada; sempre fazia isso quando as lembraças o atormentava, andar aliviava sua dor, sentir o vento amenizava sua tristeza. Com a cabeça baixa, caminhava pelas calçadas, até que bateu em alguém que saia de uma loja qualquer.**

** Desculpe-me - ela disse, seu coração acelerou naquele momento, era ela? Sim, era ela, jamais confundiria sua voz, mesmo que a fala dela tenha saido meio confusa devido ao idioma diferente, levantou o rosto e a encarou.**

** Não tem problema - ele respondeu em seu idioma olhando-a nos olhos depois de tanto tempo, estava linda como sempre, pensou. Ela lhe sorriu.**

** Você fala inglês, que maravilha - ela disse normalmente, pelo visto nenhuma lembrança voltara.**

** Sim, sou inglês, srta. - disse Draco tristemente, estava louco de saudades, queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, dizer o quanto a amava e sentia sua falsa.**

_** i I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me (Eu preciso estar com você para viver, para respirar, você me tomou totalmente) /i **_

** Estou me sentido tão sozinha aqui, ninguém me entende - ela sorriu - Amanhã eu vou embora, e sequer vi a torre Eifel, será que você pode me dizer como faço pra chegar lá? **

** Se quiser posso levá-la - se pudesse ficar mais cinco minutos com ela, já seria o bastante.**

** Adoraria - Gina disse.**

** Vamos, é por aqui, não estamos muito longe.**

** Que bom! - a ruiva o olhava cheia de vida, parecia feliz, pelo menos isso, pensou ele... Caminharam em silêncio até a enorme torre, Gina olhou encantada as luzes que contornavam a torre e suspirou - É linda, não é?**

** Certamente, mas há belezas mais significativas - ele disse em tom melancólico.**

** Você acha? - ela deixou de olhar a Torre e o encarou.**

** Tenho certeza! O brilho de um olhar apaixonado, por exemplo. Talvez os lábios de uma dama sonhadora, ou quem sabe o simples balançar dos seus cabelos. Para mim, tudo isso é a mais perfeita beleza, tudo que envolva aquela que amo - ele também a encarava.**

** Mulher de sorte essa, senhor - Gina falou - Você deve amá-la muito.**

** Mais que tudo - ele respondeu.**

** Então ela deve ser a mulher mais feliz desse mundo - a ruiva voltou a olhar a torre - Quem dera eu ter alguém que me amasse desse jeito...**

** Verdade? - ele perguntou.**

** Ah, com certe... - Gina então foi interrompida.**

** GINA! - uma mulher gritou e correu até a ruiva - Até que enfim te achamos, vamos, precisamos voltar para a Inglaterra agora mesmo.**

** Certo, eu já estou indo - Gina voltou-se para o homem, a mulher desconhecida ainda ao seu lado... Talvez não tão desconhecida, ela pode não ter reconhecido Draco, mas o loiro certamente a reconheceu, pois Hermione nada mudara - Obrigada por me trazer aqui.**

** Não precisa agradecer - Draco respondeu.**

** Mione, você me dá licença um instante? - ela pediu.**

** Claro, estou esperando logo ali - Hermione apontou para um banquinho, Gina confirmou com a cabeça.**

** Foi um prazer conhecê-lo - ela disse e estendeu a mão, Draco a aceitou.**

** Prazer o meu, senhorita - ele respondeu.**

** Fale para ela que não se descuide, viu? Não é todo dia que um homem ama de verdade.**

** Certamente que não - Draco sorriu.**

** Bom, melhor eu ir - Gina falou - Obrigada mesmo, senhor. Ah, seja muito feliz!**

** Eu já fui feliz - ele respondeu, Gina teve vontade de perguntar mais, mas não havia tempo - E hoje tive a chance de ser feliz novamente, eu quem agradeço. Boa noite, sou Draco Malfoy.**

** Virginia Weasley - ela disse, Draco sorriu.**

** GINA! - mais uma vez Hermione fritou.**

** Tou indo - ela disse - Adeus, então, Draco.**

** Adeus Gina - Draco respondeu, ele sabia que era insano, mas tinha que tentar, não perderia a chance de senti-la pela última vez. Encostou seus lábios nos dela por alguns instantes, ela não o repeliu - Adeus! - ele então se afastou e caminhou no sentido oposto ao de Gina, a mulher também começou a andar.**

**Como alguém que parecia amar tanto alguém a beijava assim? Talvez ele não amasse tanto a outra... "E hoje tive a chance de ser feliz novamente", lembrou das palavras dele, que será que ele quis dizer? Caminhou lentamente até Hermione, a amiga parecia impaciente, ela parou por um momento antes de alcançar a amiga, tocou seus lábios e fechou os olhos, era ela... Era ela quem ele amava... Um sorriso triste brotou em seus lábios...**

**N/A: Olá, nunca mais havia feito uma songfic, ehehhehe, e há tempos eu peguei essa música na net e achei ela tão lindaaaa, estava louca p fazer uma song, só q nunca fiz... : ) Mas taí, finalmente a fiz, o nome da musica é "Taking over me", é do Evanescence, espero que tenham curtido! A idéia era ser só esse cap, mas depois de algumas ameaças que recebi (isso mesmo, ameaças da minha beta, que só faltou me bater aqui por causa desse final! Ela é louca por DG entaum quer porque quer final feliz...), então se der eu farei sim um outro capitulo p dizer o que aconteceu, ou melhor... Se aconteceu neh, porque ela pode ter demorado demais : ) Vamos ver, depende da imaginação e tb depende de vcs, pq se vcs naum gostarem eu deixo só esse mesmo: ) Obrigada a todos que leram, agradecimento antecipados aqueles que votarem e comentário: ) Bju a todos! PinkPotter : )**


	2. Chapter 2

2) Lembranças

Como alguém que parecia amar tanto alguém a beijava assim? Talvez ele não amasse tanto a outra... "E hoje tive a chance de ser feliz novamente", lembrou das palavras dele, que será que ele quis dizer? Caminhou lentamente até Hermione, a amiga parecia impaciente, ela parou por um momento antes de alcançar a amiga, tocou seus lábios e fechou os olhos, era ela... Era ela quem ele amava... Um sorriso triste brotou em seus lábios...

Pela primeira vez em três anos sentiu seu coração disparar por um sentimento que jamais imaginou ser capaz de possuir, o amor... Como demorou tanto tempo para lembrar? Virou-se radiante na esperança de encontrá-lo, contudo aquele homem que a pouco lhe beijara já havia desaparecido. Hermione não agüentou esperar Gina e foi até a amiga.

Gina, não temos a noite toda, precisamos levar o comensal que capturamos agora mesmo para interrogatório, e... - Hermione começou a falar, mas Gina parecia não escutar uma única palavra.

Draco - a ruiva falou ainda com o olhar perdido na direção que o homem seguiu.

Como? - Hermione olhou assustada para Gina, afinal ela jamais tocara no nome de Draco depois que este sumira da Inglaterra, após a batalha final.

Era ele - Gina virou-se para encarar Hermione - Eu o encontrei, Mione.

Aquele homem? - só agora Hermione parecia notar o semblante conhecido do rapaz que encontrara a pouco, Gina confirmou com a cabeça - Mas... E daí? O que tem ele, Gina? - perguntou Hermione curiosa para saber se a amiga lembrara alguma coisa.

Ele é o homem que mudou minha vida para sempre - a ruiva falou - Não acredito que demorei tanto pra lembrar... - Hermione sorriu e abraçou a amiga.

Não se culpe, pra falar a verdade é impressionante você ter lembrado, já que o feitiço de memória de Lucius era um dos mais poderosos - Hermione comentou.

No fundo eu sempre soube que faltava algo em minha vida - Gina disse num suspiro - Sempre senti que algo em mim estava diferente depois da batalha final, como se uma parte de mim tivesse sido arrancada...

E o que está fazendo aqui ainda? - Hermione perguntou como se fosse a pergunta mais óbvia do mundo - Não vai atrás de seu grande amor, não?

Acha que devo ir? - Gina perguntou receosa - E se ele estiver zangado porque demorei pra lembrar?

Eu duvido que o Draco vá brigar com você se souber que lembrou de tudo - Hermione a encoraja - Ele te ama, Gina, você sabe disso!

Mas... Paris é imensa - Gina olhou em volta da grande cidade - Nunca vou encontrá-lo!

Não custa nada tentar, não é mesmo? - Hermione piscou sorrindo - Vá, eu invento uma desculpa pra seus pais!

Obrigada Mione - Gina abraçou a amiga - Deseja sorte?

Toda! Estou torcendo pela felicidade de vocês, pois merecem mais que qualquer pessoa - ela falou - Mande notícias!

Pode deixar - Gina começou a se afastar - Até breve, Mione! - Hermione acenou para a amiga, torcia sinceramente para que Gina o encontrasse. Depois da batalha final, quando esqueceu seu sentimento mais importante Gina mudou, não era mais a garota cheia de vida e alegria que costumava ser quando namorava Malfoy, foi aí que Hermione percebeu que eles realmente se amavam muito.

Gina andava sem rumo pelas ruas de Paris, onde Draco poderia estar? Olhava o céu enquanto caminhava para lugar algum, lembranças dos últimos anos de sua vida enchendo-lhe a mente. Era isso que faltava em sua vida, o amor que sentia por Draco. Só agora entendia por que aquele fora o sentimento apagado quando Lucius lançou o feitiço... Era seu sentimento mais importante. Quando voltou pra casa, e Hermione lhe contou aquilo não pôde acreditar. Ela, Virginia Weasley apaixonada de tamanha forma? Impossível!

Contudo, quando Hermione contou que fora atingida por um feitiço e esta era a razão para não lembrar do namoro com Draco, aquele homem que durante a batalha lhe dissera que a amava, todo seu mundo ficou tão confuso... Não que duvidasse das palavras da amiga, ou da confissão de Draco, mas ouvir falar de algo que não era capaz de lembrar a deixava frustrada. Quantas vezes trancou-se no quarto e chorou por algo que não conseguia identificar? Quantas vezes perguntou-se por aquele comensal fizera algo daquele tipo com ela? Chorou e gritou tantas vezes, na esperança de uma única lembrança povoar novamente sua memória, mas era inútil, nada voltava... Pelo menos não até aquela noite!

Seus passos agora não eram mais apressados, depois de andar sem direção especifica parecia finalmente ter se tocado, nunca o encontraria! Claro que não, estava sozinha, na madrugada de Paris, sem noção de onde Draco poderia estar... Entretanto, não conseguia fazer aquele raciocínio impedir suas pernas de continuarem andando, pois de alguma maneira seu coração falava mais alto, e ele pedia que continuasse a procura, por mais que jamais fosse encontrá-lo.

Um vento frio a fez lembrar que não estava bem agasalhada aquela noite, mas o que importava? Tudo que conseguiria seria uma gripe, mas isso era fácil de curar, difícil seria se não o encontrasse! Como ficaria agora que lembrava de tudo, do amor, dos beijos, dos momentos íntimos? Involuntariamente lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos, pois só agora entendia o significado de ficar sem ele! Porém, a dor de não tê-lo não seria maior da dor que sentira ao imaginar a dor que o fizera passar nesses anos.

Gina, então, sentiu-se culpada. Agora que lembranças não lhe faltavam, uma não muito antiga fez o favor de voltar naquele exato momento... Uma lembrança de pouco antes da batalha final, no apartamento de Draco, na Inglaterra. Era uma noite fria e chuvosa, mas juntos, eles não sentiam os sinais de que o inverno estava chegando. Gina estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de Draco e conversavam. Ele acariciava sua face com carinho, e Gina sorria para o homem que a amava de uma maneira especial.

Sentou-se no sofá e o encarou, tocou sua face e o fez fechar os olhos por alguns instantes, mais um sorriso sincero brotou de seus lábios e ele lentamente começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela. Um beijo intenso teve inicio, e Draco a deitou mais uma vez no sofá, ficando por cima dela, mas tomando cuidado para não machucá-la com o peso de seu corpo. Finalizou o beijou e fitou aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto adorava:

Eu te amo Gina - ele disse, Gina sorriu de felicidade.

Eu também te amo, Draco, mais que tudo - ela falou num sussurro.

Promete que vai ficar comigo pra sempre, e assim garantir minha felicidade até o dia da minha morte? - ele pediu, Gina contornou seus lábios com os dedos, depois lhe beijou por alguns instantes.

Ficarei com você por toda a eternidade, pois nada será capaz de apagar o amor que sinto por você, Draco - Gina falou.

Você promete, então? - ele insistiu.

Prometo! - Gina sorriu - Você também nunca me deixe, viu?

Jamais! No que depender de mim, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado - Draco respondeu e a beijou novamente. Fora uma das noites mais felizes de sua vida, amaram-se intensamente...

Agora, mais que nunca, sentia-se uma fraca... Não conseguiu manter a promessa de Draco, o fez sofrer, o afastou de si, sequer dera-lhe uma chance de tentar reconquistá-la. Se ele não quisesse perdoá-la não poderia questionar, afinal não conseguira fazê-lo feliz. Levou as mãos à face para enxugar as lágrimas que agora já rolavam em seu rosto. Deu um longo suspiro e olhou pra o céu novamente, talvez buscasse nele uma pista de onde seu amor pudesse estar!

Gina então pareceu acordar, deu um salto com a idéia que viera a sua mente! Claro, como pôde demorar tanto tempo para pensar nisso? Buscou nas vestes a varinha e a olhou como se fosse um tesouro que acabara de encontrar numa ilha perdida. Em seguida, com um leve movimento, apontou a varinha para a boca e em seguida apontou para a frente, disse as palavras, "Correcto Direcion" e uma pequena bússola de luz apareceu em sua frente.

Como aurora, Gina aprendeu feitiços como aquele, no qual é possível localizar a pessoa se você tiver algo que fora tocado por ela. Como Draco a beijou nos lábios, poderia usar aquele artifício para localizá-lo através do calor que seu corpo emitia, se estivesse num raio de até dez km, e como era impossível que ele tivesse se afastado dela tudo isso, as chances de encontrá-lo naquela noite finalmente apareceu!

Olhou para a pequena bússola e viu seus ponteiros de moveram, de acordo com ela, Draco estava indo exatamente na direção oposta a que Gina seguia, "Eu nunca ia encontrá-lo desta maneira", ela pensou. Fechou seus olhos e se concentrou no lugar que deveria aparatar, e assim o fez. Gina apareceu a uns cinco metros dele, achou melhor não aparecer bem na frente dele e dizer: Draco, finalmente lembrei de você! ela pegou o capuz da blusa que usava e pôs sobre a cabeça.

Precisava pensar no que falaria, além de se preparar para as possíveis reações dele, então enquanto o seguia de longe, imaginava como ficaria feliz se ele aceitasse numa boa a volta da memória dela ou como ficaria arrasada caso Draco a repelisse e a lembrasse de quanto ela o fez sofrer. A segunda possibilidade era a que mais preocupava Gina, pois ela não sabia o que faria caso ele rejeitasse seu amor. Caminhava com a cabeça baixa, vez ou outra o olhava para ter certeza que não escaparia dos seus olhos.

Estava tão diferente, pensou... Uma aparência tão triste e cansada... E aqueles cabelos mal cuidados e a barba sem fazer? Não, aquele não era o Draco vaidoso que ela conhecia, aquele que disse certa vez que fazia questão de ficar bonito para que ela jamais precisasse olhar para outro homem... Até parece que Gina teria olhos para outro alguém, amando-o tanto quanto amava. Mais uma lembrança veio-lhe a mente...

Ele não vai vir, Mione - Gina falava impaciente, estava em frente ao Três vassouras com Hermione à espera de Draco, seu namorado.

É claro que ele virá, Gina! - Hermione sorria da preocupação da amiga, aquele era o primeiro passeio a Hogsmead que Gina tinha desde que voltou a Hogwarts, Hermione e Harry aproveitaram o fim de semana e vieram visitá-la, aquele seria seu último ano na escola.

E por que está atrasado quinze minutos? - Gina consultou o relógio - Eu sabia, provavelmente era tudo mentira e agora ele deve estar rindo da minha cara com alguma garota que ele arranjou nas férias!

Eu não vi o Malfoy com ninguém - Hermione falou, eles eram colegas, já que Malfoy também entrara na escola de aurores.

E daí? Isso não impede dele ter encontrado outra! - Gina concluiu com tristeza.

Eu duvido muito, Malfoy não escreveu trezentas cartas pra você nas férias?

Não exagere, foram apenas cinqüenta - Gina corrigiu, fazendo Hermione sorrir - Pára de rir, Mione!

Gina, ta na cara que ele ta apaixonado por você, não deveria ficar tão preocupada! Ele só deve ter se atrasado, duvido que ele vá querer passar mais algumas semana sem te ver, afinal outro passeio desses só Merlim sabe quando... - Hermione disse.

Mione - Harry apareceu, carregava alguns livros - Pronto, comprei tudo!

Obrigada meu amor - Hermione pegou alguns dos livros para aliviar o peso que Harry carregava - Te amo!

Também amo você - Harry a beijou, Gina sorriu para os amigos, admirava o amor de Harry e Hermione - Ei, Gina, cadê seu namorado?

Co-como? - Hermione e Gina falaram juntas.

Oras, você está esperando-o, não está? Eu também quero conhecê-lo - Harry avisou, fazendo Hermione e Gina se olharem preocupadas.

Amor, acho que vai ter que ficar pra próxima - Hermione piscou pra Gina - Precisamos ir agora!

Mas nós viemos visitar a Gina e não tem nem meia hora que a encontramos - Harry falou desconfiado.

Eu sei, mas... - Hermine parecia pensar numa desculpa - Eu estava conversando com a Gina, dizendo que nunca temos tempo pra namorar por causa dos estudos, então pensei em irmos dar uma voltinha pelo povoado - ela então abraçou Harry.

Hum... - Harry olhou para Hermione, depois pra Gina - Eu não sou bobo, sabia? Mas eu não posso negar essa idéia!

Nada contra você, Harry, mas por enquanto, é melhor você não ficar sabendo... - Gina tentou aliviar a situação.

Tudo bem - Harry disse - Vamos, então?

Claro - Hermione falou - Tchau, Gina!

Tchau - Gina respondeu, ficou então a ver os amigos se afastar. Harry caminhava abraçadinho com Hermione, e Gina desejou que Draco a amasse tanto quanto Harry amava Hermione. Deu um leve suspiro.

Esse suspiro foi por que estavas pensando em mim? - duas mãos taparam seus olhos, mas ela não precisava ver pra saber quem era.

Por que demorou? - perguntou secamente.

Bom, confesso que demorei alguns minutos, mas os outros foram devido ao Potter e a Granger, não tive que esperá-los sair - Draco retirou as mãos e a encarou, depois tentou beijar seus lábios, mas Gina desviou - O que foi?

Por que demorou? - ela repetiu a pergunta.

Por sua causa!

Minha causa?

Sim, estava me arrumando, precisava ficar lindo pra você - ele falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios - Para que você só tenha olhos pra esse Malfoy aqui!

Jamais olharia outro Malfoy, não sei como olhei pra você - ela respondeu ainda chateada.

Oh, meu amor, perdoa-me! Juro que demorei a preparar para te encontrar, só isso - ele a abraçou e tocou sua face - Não faço mais isso, venho como estiver para não deixá-la assim! - Gina o olhou bem nos olhos, não via mentira neles.

Desculpa, eu não deveria ter ficado chateado por isso, mas tava pensando que você tinha encontrado outra garo...

Eii - ele sequer a deixou terminar - Eu não preciso encontrar outra garota, eu tenho a ti, e pra mim isso é mais que suficiente - Gina não esperava aquela resposta, Draco estava realmente mudado - Gina... Eu amo você! - ela não respondeu de imediato, era a primeira vez que ele dizia que a amava.

Eu... Eu também te amo, Draco - ela o abraçou forte, finalmente conseguira amar - Te amo! - ele a olhou com carinho, e então a beijou...

Recordar aquilo fora realmente bom, pois a fez querer mais que nunca Draco de volta. queria ouvir mais uma vez que ele a amava, queria dizer mais uma vez que o amava, queria mais uma vez ser feliz e completa... Queria mais uma vez estar ao lado dele. Parou ao vê-lo entrar num prédio escuro, sem fazer barulho ela o seguiu, e assim como ele, entrou no prédio. Mas ao entrar Draco havia sumido de sua frente, olhou para todos os lados e não o encontrou, foi então que sentiu alguém empurrá-la contra a parede, uma mão parecia querer enforcá-la.

Quem é você e por que está me seguindo? - a voz perguntou, era ele, Draco. Ainda escondida pelo capuz e pela escuridão do ambiente ele não tinha reconhecido a mulher.

Draco... - foi tudo que ela disse para fazê-lo soltá-la imediatamente, Draco deu um passo para trás e ficou olhando aquela figura que tinha a voz dela e lhe chamara pelo nome, só então Gina retirou o capuz e ele a viu. Ela o olhou, a iluminação era péssima, mais ainda assim eles conseguiram se identificar, Gina tentou um sorriso - Eu...

Gina, o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Draco atônito ainda por vê-la ali.

Vim atrás de você - ela respondeu.

Sabia que a Granger me reconheceria, olha não precisava ter vindo, sinto muito pelo beijo, mas eu não agüentei vê-la e não poder beijá-la - ele tentou se explicar.

Não foi a Hermione quem lhe reconheceu - ela falou calmamente - Fui eu!

Você? - ele parecia não acreditar - Só pode estar brincando comigo não é?

Não, Draco... É verdade, eu lembrei de você.

O que quer, me torturar mais? Não acha que já sofri demais não? - ele falou, Gina notou revolta na sua voz.

Acho sim, por isso vim atrás de você, para cumprir uma promessa e não trazer mais sofrimento a sua vida, apenas alegria - ao falar aquilo a expressão dele mudou, como se quisesse realmente acreditar que ela lembrava dele.

Por que está fazendo isso comigo? - Draco perguntou, vê-la falando daquele jeito estava trazendo lembranças felizes que ele acreditava não ser capazes de se repetir.

Porque eu te amo - ela falou, não conteve mais a emoção por estar ali com ele e deixou as lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto.

Ama? - Draco também não reprimiu as lágrimas, um pequeno sorriso já se formava em seus lábios.

Mais que tudo - ela falou, Gina começou a si aproximar - Perdoa meu amor, perdoa ter demorado tanto pra lembrar...

Você conseguiu mesmo lembrar?

Cada momento de nossa vida - ela tocou seu rosto - Mas eu quero poder fazer lembranças novas...

Gina...

Você me ajuda? Ajuda-me a encontrar novamente a felicidade, o amor? - ele também tocou seu rosto.

Você nem precisaria perguntar, meu anjo - Draco a beijou, não podia esperar mais, Gina correspondeu na mesma intensidade, um beijo que a tanto ele desejara - Jamais negaria a felicidade a quem mais me fez feliz!

E quem mais quer te fazer feliz novamente - ela acrescentou.

Você já me faz feliz - ele a beijou mais uma vez - Eu te amo, Gina.

Também te amo, Draco - ela respondeu.

Jamais conseguiria te esquecer, meu amor.

Eu também não - ela falou, Draco lhe sorriu - No fundo, meu sentimento mais importante nunca fora apagado, ele era forte demais para isso... Apenas estava escondido em algum lugar do meu coração.

Que bom que o encontrou novamente - Draco falou - Nunca mais fica longe de mim!

Nunca mais - ela disse - Amo você, Draco Malfoy.

Eu te amo, Virginia Weasley - Draco falou, mais um beijo antes dele levá-la daquele prédio escuro que só usara para identificar aquela pessoa que lhe seguia, jamais imaginou que era ninguém menos que a felicidade querendo voltar a sua vida...

FIM!

N/A: Hum... : ) hehhehehhe, ficou meiooo meloso naum foi: ) Naum sei se ficou legalz naum, ia fazer uma song também, mas desisti! Era p ser só aquele cap, mas como eu recebi algumas ameaças... ¬¬ hehehhehe, acabei fazendo a continuação! Bom, espero que tenham curtido, sou péssima em finais, continuações então... Nnguem merece, por isso prefiro não fazer... : ) Mas entendo que prefiram finais felizes, hehehehehe! Está aí, espero mesmo q tenham gostado, qualquer coisa, é só falar, oks! Brigada aos que lerem e comentarem! Bjus! PInkPotter : )


End file.
